Street Racers Past
by buslimpan
Summary: Monkey D Luffy is the son of the president to one of the biggest corporation in the world. He has this secret. He loves street racing. He and his crew are the very best that you could find. But why does Luffy act so strange around that guy, who's a cop on top of that? ZoLu.
1. Introductions

**Luffy's POV**

**Introductions**

"I'M LAAAAAAAAATE!" I yelled as I ran down the streets.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm terribly late!" I said while avoiding other people down the street.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" were the screams that sounded after me. I chuckled at that, it was fun how people reacted when someone come running down the streets. I felt how my straw hat was beginning to blow off my head so I put a hand on it to keep it secure. I don't to want to lose my treasure!

"Oi, Luffy! Not stopping to say hello?" an old man said as I ran past him.

"Sorry Mr. Edin! I'm late!" I said while I waved to him with my free hand as I continued to run down the street.

Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Monkey D Luffy. I'm 23 years old and I work as a waiter in a café called Nefertaris' Oasis. Okay, I'm actually the vice president in my Grandpa's and Father's company, the D company. It's one of the biggest corporation in the world and therefore my family owns most of the land in this city and a bit outside of the city too. It's not a fun job to be the vice president but I were forced to do it because my uncle and my brother have both disappeared. My uncle was the vice president at first but two years ago he disappeared without a trace. So that ended up with my brother being the vice president instead. But after a month after uncle's disappearance my brother disappeared! Without a trace! So that's how I ended up in that position. I don't like the job but I would have been in much more trouble if I hadn't agreed with it. So instead of traveling all over the world to be in meetings and such boring stuff I took a side job as a waiter. It is so much more fun! Of course I travel away _sometimes_ but not that often. My dad, who are the current president of the D company, doesn't really care if I doesn't travel around because I help him with some paperwork when I'm at his house and make much money. That's why he's okay with it! Wait, maybe that's out of topic... Anyway! Right now I'm wearing a red vest and blue jeans shorts with simple sandals. And of course my straw hat! I hardly leave my straw hat at home, only when we are doing dangerous jobs or when I have to get nicely dressed. Really nicely dressed. And those times are very few! I have black, messy hair that is about to my ears and I have slightly tanned skin. My eyes are chocolate brown and I have a scar under my left eye. I'm quite slim for my age(some people think I'm 16 or 17...) but that doesn't mean that I don't have muscles! I train quite hard actually! I have a tattoo on my back that look like a cross but it have vines around it and it has crack on it like it were about to break apart. On the top of the cross is a skull. And I'm the fonder of 'the crew', which makes me the boss.

"Oi! Luffy" I heard someone shouting from the road. I turned to look.  
"Oh! Sanji" I said as I waved to the driver. Sanji sat in his sea-blue car that had white stripes around it, along the details of the car and brighter blue flames coming out of the stripes. Sanji waved back to me.  
"You're late! Jump in and I'll drive you to the cafe," he said.  
"Wohoo!" I cheered and ran out on the road, there are not many cars today because of the heat, and jumped into the passenger seat. Sanji laughed a bit and drove away.

Blackleg Sanji is 25 years old and is working at the same cafe as I am, but as a chef. Well, he IS the son of the owner and master chef of Baratie, the most famous restaurant in the city (and GOD what delicious food it's there!) so Sanji has a job at Bartie as a head chef, but he wanted a break from that place so he started working at Nefertaris' Oasis a year ago. I don't know why he hasn't gone back yet ... Oh well! And YUM his food is good! It's the best! I'm glad he's my friend! He cooks sometimes to me and our friends! He is the best! Wait, off topic again! Well, Sanji has blond hair that reaches to his cheekbones and the bangs is covering his left eye. His eyebrow is curled in the end like a swirl and it looks funny! I wonder if it is curled like that in the same direction... Anyway! Sanji's eye has a sea-blue color to it and it's pretty! He doesn't have a tan but he isn't pale either... It's hard to explain. He is tall with long legs and is just like me, slim. Just not as much and you can more easily see on him that he trains than on me. Right now he's wearing blue jeans and a dark yellow short-sleeved shirt. He also wore sandals. After all, it _is_ quite hot today. Sanji has a tattoo on his right upper arm that looks like a bird of some kind. Sanji have said that it was an eagle but I don't see it... But it looks tough though!

"Oi, Luffy. Why are you spacing out?" Sanjis voice made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Nothing!" I said as I grinned. My grin fell a bit as I remembered that Sanji isn't really a part of 'the crew'. He is a friend to us but not a part of us. We met him a year ago when he started to work at the café.

"We are here. Not too late" Sanji mumbled and stepped out of the car.

"Wohoo!" I cheered as I stepped out of the car. I started to run towards the café and soon I were inside. Sanji was right behind me.

"Oh! Luffy! Sanji-kun! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around and saw the gang sitting at a table. Everyone was there, even Vivi! I walked over to them and sat down. Today, Sanji and I had a day off from work.

"Oi Luffy-bro, Sanji-bro why were you late?" a blue-haired man asked. Franky is his name.

Franky, actually Cutty Flame but oh well, is 40 years old and he owns a few garages where he works and where he fix peoples cars and invents stuff. He is pretty good with those stuff and earns a lot of money with his inventions! Well, he does get help from Usopp with the inventions but when it comes to cars and how they work, Franky is the king! It's thanks to Franky that ours cars are running smoothly! Right now he is wearing black shorts(probably to his dismay...) and he has an ugly blue, red shirt on him that is open. But that shirt seems strangely enough to fit him... Franky has a kind of hockey haircut and his hair is blue. That's a cool color! He wears sunglasses most of the time but he has dark dark blue color to his eyes so they almost look like black. He has a metal nose after an accident when he was young... Being hit by a truck must hurt! Franky is a little bit more tanned than me and is ridiculous big! His arms are like my head! He works out daily because of his job. But his legs are... Tiny. It looks funny with that big upper body and then tiny legs! Usually Franky is walking bare foot and today is no exceptions! He has two star tattoos on each arms and a tattoo of a wheel on fire on the side of the neck. Franky is a part of 'the crew' but he mostly repairs ours cars and doesn't really get more involved than that. He's the most recent member and is the fourth to join 'the crew' after Nami and I moved.

"Ah, my car didn't want to start at first but after a few minutes I got it going. And I picked up Luffy on the way" Sanji said as he took a seat.

"Oh? How come?" Franky asked.

"Saw him running and thought that it would be faster if I gave him a ride" Sanji said with a shrug.

"How sweet of you Sanji-san" a raven-haired woman said.

Her name is Nico Robin and she is 34. She works as a model and a lawyer. That must be hard because both jobs are hard! I wouldn't be able to fix that! And on top of that, she's with us! It is amazing on how she does it! She's the one who will get information for us on certain 'events' along with Nami. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt with dark tight jeans with the hint of purple in it. And she is wearing high heeled sandals and a purple cowboy hat. Her hair is shoulder length and is raven colored. She has about my skin color and her eyes are blue. She's very curvy to be model but I guess it's that what makes her popular... And she has a big chest. I think the other models are envy of her because of her good figure. I think that's good! She has a small tattoo at the bottom of the back. It says _H__istory est thesaurus_ and has flowers around it... She have said that it says 'History is Treasure' but I don't speak Latin so I can't tell... She wants another tattoo but because of she is a model she can't get one. She joined us a few month before Franky and is the third to join after Nami and I moved. She has to be more careful though when we are out on the field because she is a model and therefore she almost does nothing beside driving her car.

"Thank you Robin-chwan! I will do anything to please you!" Sanji burst out with his strange noodle-dance. I don't know he does it but it sure looks funny!

"And why were _you_ late Luffy?" a long-nosed boy asked.

That's Kogane Usopp! He's 23 like me and he owns a shooting range! He is himself really good at shooting, have never seen him miss a shot! And he owns a mechanic shop where we get our stuff. He got the shooting range from his father who have also disappeared, at the same time as my Uncle... He started the shop himself though! And like I said earlier he helps Franky out with inventions! They are doing a great job! The greatest thing about Usopp(beside being an awesome shooter!) though is that he is a liar. He is so good at lying that the cops lying detectors can't tell that he is lying! That is amazing too! He's wearing a light blue t-shirt under his brown working overall. It looks like he just got out of work, perhaps from working on his car. That would explain that he is wearing his brown boots. The shirt doesn't have a single stain on it but his overall has. A lot of them too. Usopps black hair is all curly and wavy and usually it goes to his shoulders and is put away from his face with a brown bandana but it is in a ponytail now. You could say that Usopp is really tanned but he is actually black. Not entirely because his mum was supposed to be white. His eyes have the color of dark brown and he has a really long nose! Didn't know that people could have that long noses... He has the same body built as I but I'm stronger. A lot stronger! And I guess I could say that I have more muscles than him. He has two tattoos, one on each underarm. And they are mirrored. A snake is crawling around the arms and has a heart in it's gaping mouth, ready bite down on the heart. Usopp was the first one to join 'the crew' when Nami and I moved here.

"Woke up late!" I said with a grin.

"You... Woke up late?" Usopp said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I said happily.

"Did you stay up late Luffy-kun?" the blue-haired shop-owner asked.

Nefertari Vivi. The 22 years old owner of the café Sanji and I are working for. She got it from her father in birthday present when she turned 19. Strange present... But I'm happy that she owns it because it's a nice place to hang out on! She's nice too! She is wearing a white shirt with dark blue stripes around it and she is wearing light blue jeans. She is even wearing her usual blue heels. She has blue hair that is in a ponytail that reaches to the middle of her back. She is pale, don't quite know why though, and she has blue eyes matching her hair. She is quite small and frail looking but I know she's tough! Not as a big chest like Robin or Nami but it isn't small either. She doesn't have a tattoo but has a piercing in each ear. Vivi is like Sanji, a friend to us but not a part of 'the crew'.

"Yeah, I had to... Dad wanted my help with some paperwork and if I didn't help him I would have been sent away on a meeting..." I said with a shrug.

"Kind of hard to have a powerful family like that, doesn't it?" Vivi said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you should know about it Vivi" Usopp spat. He didn't like the fact that Vivi's father is owning the Alabasta company, another one of the big companies. But he did like Vivi as a person.

"Hey! Don't try to insult Vivi-chwan!" Sanji spat and threatened to kick Usopp in the face.

"H-hey! Guys! Don't fight!" the youngest of us cried out to be heard.

Tony Tony Chopper is the youngest of us with his age at 21. He is a doctor. Not any doctor but one of the top surgeons in the best hospital in the city! That's so cool because of how young he is! He has been on the top for a year but he have been working since he was 18 at that hospital because of his level of skill. His adoptive mother(I think he calls her Doctrine) is the top surgeon and she taught him everything she knew about medicine. That is really impressing! He is wearing a orange t-shirt with a print that said '_Childrens Play_' and under the text a goth kid was playing with a knife. He has blue shorts and he has black and white sneakers on his feet. I wonder how his feet survive in those shoes in this warmth... Chopper has brown hair and it's about my hair length. He is black like Usopp. His eye color match his hair too! His face is quite childlike and he have a hint of blue on the tip of his nose. Even he doesn't know why. I think it look cool! He is smaller than me and Usopp and really have a childlike appearance but trust me, he knows how to throw a punch! His tattoo is on his leg and it looks like a reindeer that is crushing a stone. Chopper joined 'the crew' about half a year before Robin joined and is the second one who joined us since Nami and I moved here.

"Sanji-kun! I don't feel offended! Please don't fight!" Vivi begged.

"Everything you ask for Vivi-chwan~!" Sanji halfsinged. I laughed.

"Thanks Vivi..." Usopp muttered.

"No problem Usopp-kun" Vivi said and smiled.

"You bastard! You doesn't deserve Vivi-chwans concern!" Sanji spat again. I continued to laugh. Robin chuckled at the sight.

"Sanji-bro! We didn't come here to fight!" Franky said as he tried to keep Sanji away from Usopp.

"Help!" Usopp yelped and hide behind me. Chopper looked scared too.

"Will you shut up?!" the orange-head yelled.

She is Mikan Nami. 24 years old and works as a designer. She design pretty much anything and she earns a lot of money of it. She also helps her sister Nojiko with the tangerine farm that Nojiko owns. Their tangerines are the best! They are so yummy! With Robin she is the one who gets information on the 'events' and she is the one who makes out the routes for us. She has amazing navigating skills! Nami is wearing an emerald-green tight top that reveals her belly and a black miniskirt. On her feet is her orange-brown heels. She has orange colored hair that reaches down to her chin but now it is in a knot in her neck. Because she like to sunbath she is more tanned than me. Dark brown is the color of her eyes and she is like Robin, pretty curvy. She has a nice figure and a big chest(not as big as Robins though) and she knows how to use her body without being touched. She got three tattoos. The biggest one is a cat that has it's claws on jewelery and it is placed on her hip. The second one is an anklet around her left ankle. The third one is the one that only I know about. It is on the side of her right breast(that part is always covered with a piece of cloth except from when she is naked...) and it is a heart with the text '_Mugiwara_'. She also has pierced ears with earrings with a design of flowers. Nami is... The first one to join 'the crew' beside me. Oh! And we knew each other since we were twelve! We lived in a bigger city than this until we moved to this city five years ago because Nojiko needed help with the farm and Dad wanted me to help him out a bit.

"Yes my lovely Nami-swan!" Sanji said immediately and did his funny dance.

"Thank you" Nami said while she gritted her teeth. Finally she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you having a headache Nami-san?" Robin gently asked.

"Yes! These morons is causing it!" Nami said and waved towards me, Usopp and Sanji.

"Nami-swan! I shall go and get you a pill for the headache!" Sanji turned to go away but Chopper were faster.

"Here Nami! I always have a few with me!" Chopper sweetly said.

"Thanks Chopper" Nami said with a smile as she took the pill and swallowed it with a bit of her cool drink. Sanji looked devastated.

"It's not my fault!" Usopp said with a bit over dramatic voice and pose. I began to laugh even more.

"Hey, Nami-sis are you going to be okay?" Franky asked concerned.

"Ah, yes. I will be okay" Nami said and waved it off.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Vivi-san" Robin said and turned to said person.

"It's nothing! I'm just glad that you like my café!" Vivi immediately said and smiled.

"Well of course, it's the best! No café is better! Right guys?" I said and looked at the others. Usopp, Chopper and Franky cheered. Sanji started to give compliments to Vivi about how she have done an incredibly job with it. Nami agreed with me and Robin just smiled.

"See?" I said with one of my biggest grins. Vivi blushed a bit but smiled very big.

"Thank you everyone" she said with her big smile.

"Don't worry! We will always come back here! Forever and ever!" I exclaimed. Then I joined in with Chopper, Usopp and Franky.

Oh, I forgot to mention! 'The crew' and I are street racers! And I'm the King of Street Racers!

* * *

Finally! I finally got the first chapter up! Took long enough... Well, it isn't that much action or plot in this but I promise, it will get better! I have the whole(most of it anyway) story thought out! But still I can't promise a regulary update...

I will try to update regulary but I can't promise anything because I got school right now and then I have to find time to write. But I can promise this: I WON'T abandon the story. I won't start another chapter-story until this one is finished. But one-shots will problably get uploaded. Well, I hope you will stay with me!

Sorry if I got something wrong in the story. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**Edited:** I was tired and just wanted to upload this chapter so I forgot to mention this. I got the inspiration from yaoifan124's story _Street Racing Love_. For those who have read that story, you may find some similarities between the stories in the few first chapter but then the plot will be different. And I will be writting i two different POV, Luffys and Sanjis. That's all I felt that I needed to add... Well, Sorry for this and I hope you enjoyed the story!


	2. The Secret

**The Secret**

Luffy and his speeches. Sometimes they are just idiotic and stupid but he often speaks with his heart. Just like now. That little speech made Vivi happy. Really happy. After I stopped giving compliments to Vivi, I sat down and just looked at everyone. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fooling around again, Robin were looking at the others like me and spoke with Nami and Vivi, Franky... Well, he was with Luffy & co and added a 'SUPER' sometimes. I smiled. To think I would be friends with this kind of people, but they have captured my heart. It is kind of hard to think I have only known them for about a year, it feels like I have known them for my whole life. I still remember when I met Luffy for the first time.

...

_**Flashback**_

"_I hope you will like this place!" Vivi said as she showed me around._

"_I always will with your beautiful presence Nefertari-chwan!" I said and Vivi giggled a bit._

"_Please call me Vivi. This is the kitchen" she said and I took a look in the kitchen. A cook was there, apparently the one who I will join tomorrow. The kitchen was normal to a café and nothing spectacular. It was going to be nice to work in this kitchen._

"_SORRY I'M LATE!" we heard someone shout and footsteps running. Vivi and I turned around to the entrance of the café where the shout came from. And before I knew it the door to the kitchen slammed open and someone run into me. Both of us fell to the floor._

"_Ow!" came from the other person._

"_What the hell?!"I spat angrily and glared at the other person. It was a young man with black hair and a straw hat that cast shadows on most of his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans._

"_Ah! Blackleg-kun! Are you okay?" Vivi asked, shocked that both of us had been knocked over._

"_Yes my dear Vivi-chwan! Thanks for worrying about me!" I said and almost flew up on my feet._

"_And you need to look out" I spat to the young man who also stood up._

"_Luffy-kun, are you alright?" Vivi asked the boy._

"_Shishishi! Yes, I'm okay! Sorry for being late Vivi!" the young man, Luffy, said and bowed to Vivi before turning towards me. Now I could see his brown eyes and the big smile._

"_Hi! My name is Luffy! Does your eyebrow always curl like that?" Luffy asked. I blinked in confusion. Where the heck had that question came from?!_

"_Luffy-kun, this is Blackleg Sanji. He will start to work with us tomorrow. Right now I'm showing him around the place" Vivi said with a smile to Luffy before turning to me._

"_Blackleg-san, this is Luffy. He is our waiter and you will take the orders from him" Vivi said and I nodded._

"_Yes Vivi-chwan! And please call me Sanji!" I said with a big smile._

"_Come on Sanji! I can show you around and show you how we work!" Luffy said and grabbed my wrist._

"_Wait, what?!" I said but it fell on deaf ears as Luffy began to drag me away from Vivi._

_**Flashback END**_

...

And during that week I got to know Luffy and his friends. And I did get quite a shock when I first learned that Luffy knew persons like Nico Robin and Mikan Nami. And Tony Tony Chopper. But the biggest surprise I got was when I learned Luffy's full name. Monkey D, that's the biggest name in the city! But I doesn't care at the moment, he and the gang are my friends. Though it feels like they have a secret that I don't know of. But I have a secret that they don't know about. So I guess it evens out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now" Vivi said and stood up.

"What?! Why do you have to go Vivi-chwan?" I asked as I also stood up to escort her.

"I have a family meeting in half an hour. So I have to go" Vivi said with an apologetic smile.

"No need for apologies! We meet up later anyway" Nami said with a smile.

"Well, maybe not before the end of this week" Vivi said.

"Okay! Have fun!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Thank you. See you everyone!" she said and waved to everyone and started to leave. I walked with her to her car.

"Have a nice day Vivi-chwan" I said and she waved to me as she drove away. I waved back to her before I walked in to the others again. They were making a ruckus as always. I chuckled a bit before I sat down again.

"You sure follow the women around don't you Sanji-bro" Franky said as he left Luffy & co.

"Of course! They are the heavens gift to the world! Nothing can compare to women!" I said, proud of that fact.

"Sanji! Can you make us some food?!" Luffy said as fast as he sat down on the chair. Usopp and Chopper also sat down on their chairs.

"Idiot. I'm not working. Make an order to the waiter if you want food!" I sighed.

"But your food is the best!" Luffy continued.

"I'm not your chef!" I spat, now I wanted to kick him.

"Luffy, we didn't came here to eat you know. We came to hang out!" Usopp 'scolded' Luffy.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"You are always hungry!" Usopp said and hit him in back of the head.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Nami said with a sigh. Robin chuckled a bit. Protest was immediately heard but Nami took care of that herself. I looked at the others and bit my bottom lip a little.

"Are you okay Sanji-san?" Robin said and with that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Yeah. I'm going for a smoke. Will be back soon" I said and rose up before I went outside. Outside I picked up my pack of cigarettes and took one cigarette. I lit it and inhaled the smoke.

'_Might as well tell them. What could happen? We not being friends I guess..._' I thought while I smoked. After I put out my cigarette I walked in to the others. All were sitting by the table. Once again I sat down in my chair.

"You seem thoughtful about something Sanji-san" Robin said and I looked at her and smiled.

"Well... You know of street racers?" I asked and with that everyone stopped with what they were doing and went silent.

"You mean those people who race with their cars on the roads in the middle of the night?" Nami said with a raised brow.

'_No turning back now..._' I thought and nodded.

"What's with them?" Chopper asked and gave me a curious look. I scratched my head a bit, I was quite nervous after all. I don't know how they will react with those things. Maybe Luffy will think it's cool but the girls might not like me after this.

"Well you see... I'm kind of one of them" I said and everyone just looked at me.

"I have only been a street racer for two years now. I haven't been racing on big competitions yet, only small ones but I have been doing good" I said and started to get a bit nervous because of the lack of response but I didn't let it show.

"You have?" Chopper asked, you could see that he was beginning to get curious.

"Yes" I said with a nod, feeling better with Choppers response.

"Are you good?" Usopp asked this time.

"He just said he was doing good" Nami said with a sigh.

"So that's why you asked me to fix that car of yours half a year ago!" Franky said with a realization.

"Yes. Sorry for not telling" I said to Franky who waved it away.

"Don't bother with that! You are my friend Sanji-bro!" Franky said and made a thumb up.

"You said 'yet' when you mentioned competitions. What do you mean with that?" Robin asked and lent back in her chair.

"Well, I have only been on smaller races and it wasn't that many people that were racing on those because they were arranged by people with not much reputation" I said and scratched my head once again.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Nami asked and raised a brow.

"Tonight will be the first time I race in a big competition and-" I started out but got cut of by Luffy.

"Big competition tonight?" he asked, he had been listening very closely to what I had said.

"Yes. Tonight the King of Street Racers have arranged the competition. And that means many will come and good ones as well. That's why it's a big competition" I said and for a split second I thought I saw something mischievous in Luffy's eyes but soon shrugged it off.

"The King of Street Racers?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. The very best of street racers. And he has his crew. The King is called Captain. Then there is Navigator, Sniper, Doctor, Archaeologist and Shipwright. Everyone is very good at street racing" I said as I remembered what I have heard of the Mugiwara crew. It would be cool to meet them in person. It would be even cooler to be a part of the crew. At that I shook my head, knowing it would be useless to dream about it. What would be the chances to be picked to the crew when I'm a beginner?

"So this Captain are arranging this race tonight and you are gonna to participate? Why are you telling us?" Usopp asked.

"You are my friends and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come and look" I said and looked at everyone. My eyes stayed on Nami och Robin.

"The support of the beautiful ladies would be wonderful~" I then said.

"Thanks for the invitations Sanji-kun. I'm glad that you trust us that much" Robin said with a smile.

"I will always trust you ladies~!" I said, overjoyed.

"It would be fun to watch! But I can't..." Chopper said and looked down at his feet. I looked at him and were about to say something when Nami sighed and started to talk.

"I'm sorry but none of us can come and watch. We are going to a party tonight that we have planned for months. Sorry Sanji" she said with a sad smile. My own smile fell but then I smiled a sad smile too.

"Oh, it's okay. At least you don't push me away because I'm a street racer" I said and smiled a bit more.

"Someday I want to see Sanji do street racing! It sounds cool!" Luffy said excited. I looked at Luffy and nodded.

"Next time I will say it earlier" I said and Luffy cheered.

"Sorry for not watching Sanji" Chopper said and not lifting his eyes.

"Don't worry Chopper. Maybe another time" I said and Chopper looked up and smiled.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Nami asked and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Nami-swan?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready for tonight? If it's a big competition you must get ready! Be ready for anything!" she said and pointed a finger at me.

"Yes my dear Nami-swan! You are absolutely right!" I said, very happy with her concern.

"Go then! Don't hang around here then!" Nami shooed me away.

"Yeah! You better go and fix your car!" Luffy said and made a fist-pump.

"You better tell us about the race later Sanji! I want to hear about it!" Usopp said and gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I will" I said as I rose up and looked at everyone.

"See you later guys!" I said and grinned.

"Good luck!" everyone said as I walked away.

'_I have good friends_' I thought and went home to get ready for the race.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter! It is shorter than I wanted but I couldn't continue from that point to where the next chapter will take place. And that chatper may be shorter than this one.**

**To be honset, I had this written down for quite some time ago but I wanted to get to the next part but couldn't. Well, now that this is updated I can write the next part. But not until my school ends. It's about a month left of school and I got pretty much homework right now.**

**I got to say, with this story I now know how much reviews affect the writer. They are encouraging and makes the writer to write more! At least for me! And I need that to be able to make multichapter stories! So please review or this will be short wth a crappy ending!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
